Los Recuerdos de una Vida
by Max-Gunslinger
Summary: "Esto nunca hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera peleado con Perla", Decía Blu mientras recordaba toda su aventura. Historia contada a través de las experiencias de Blu. Rating T por lenguaje.


**¡Bueno Aquí les traigo otro emocionante fic! ¿Qué me trae aquí tan rápido? Seguramente se están preguntando eso. Bueno resulta que cuando estaba en la escuela, estábamos analizando una historia y de repente oigo como es la estructura del cuento que leímos y me llamo mucho la atención en como era su estructura. Así que quise ponerlo a prueba en este nuevo fic. Creo que muchos van a saber qué tipo de estructura estoy utilizando. ¡Bueno sin más retrasos, aquí les tengo mi nuevo fic! ¡Disfrútenlo! Una cosa que casi se me olvida, a mi no me tienen que agradecer el titulo, se lo tienen que agradecer a Octy, a mi no se me ocurrió ninguna idea para el titulo de este fic… xD Muchas Gracias Octy! Otra cosa que no les mencione, cuando ponga algo en cursivas significa que es el pensamiento del personaje ok?**

* * *

_¿Vaya quién lo diría? Mi vida cambio completamente en solo 3 días. Yo hace 3 tres día estaba viviendo mi vida tranquila en mi jaula con mi espejo y mi columpio, y mi campanita… ¡Oh! Como extraño a mi campanita…Pero creo que esto está mucho mejor que lo que yo tenía en mi jaula. La vida salvaje tal vez no sea lo mío, tampoco el baile sea lo mío, bueno quien sabe, baile muy bien en el Club de Samba jejeje. Pero nunca hubiera estado si no hubiera sido por Tulio, pero la gran razón por la cual estoy aquí es por…Perla… Ella es un Ángel… ¡Para mi ella es la más hermosa guacamaya que he visto en todo el mundo! Yo haría cualquier cosa por ella, pero simplemente no puedo… Solo soy una carga para ella… un estorbo en su tan anhelada "Libertad"… Y esto nos ha llevado a este preciso momento… Yo aquí en un avión que va directo al mar, atrapado con mi amada Perla, ella tiene su ala rota por culpa de ese inútil de Pepillo… Pero nada de eso importa, yo ya me encargue de él, y el caso es que nunca más lo volveremos a ver… El caso es que ahora tenía un problema y este era uno bien grande. ¿Cómo rayos íbamos a salir del avión si yo no sé volar y Perla tiene el ala lastimada?_

Blu se hacía cada vez más preguntas mientras intentaba ver como rayos iban a salir del avión, pero mientras pensaba, fue a rescatar a Perla que tenía una jaula encima de su ala derecha. Se la quitó y se quedaron viendo uno al otro. Blu ayudó a Perla a que se levantara y se puso a pensar en cualquier método para poder salir del avión juntos….Juntos….

-Blu yo te quería pedir…- Iba a decir Perla pero fue interrumpida por Blu

-Perla yo quiero disculparme, todo lo que dije en el taller, no quise decírtelo, yo nunca te diría eso… Lamento haberte metido en todo este lio… Fue mi culpa- Dijo Blu con un tono de tristeza

-Yo también lo siento Blu, Yo te insulte, me burle de ti cuando no debía de hacerlo, yo soy la inútil, por mi culpa estamos en este lio, por mi culpa vamos a morir, tu no debes de morir, yo soy la torpe que debe de morir, yo…-Dijo Perla mientras dejaba caer una cuantas lagrimas pero algo la sorprendió, fue Blu, la abrazo, no la estaba abrazando fuerte porque tenía su ala rota, ella se apego al pecho de Blu y siguió derramando unas cuantas lagrimas sobre él mientras que ella estaba disfrutando de su cariño

-Te prometo que saldremos de esta, te sacare de este lio, te lo prometo, yo estoy aquí contigo…-Dijo Blu quien seguía abrazando a Perla con cariño

Estaban disfrutando del abrazo los dos, no querían que se terminara el momento, pero para su mala suerte el avión se estaba cayendo, estaba perdiendo altura, el avión se estaba moviendo y nuestros tortolos estaban dentro del avión. Unas cajas se iban a caer encima de ellos, pero Blu reacciono rápidamente y empujo a Perla a un lado y él se aventó hacia el otro lado. Blu vio como las cajas se cayeron donde estaban hace un segundo, y justo cuando todo parecía tranquilo, tenía que suceder lo peor, Perla era arrastrada hacia fuera por la parte trasera del avión, la corriente era muy fuerte, Perla se iba a caer pero se sujeto rápidamente en el borde del avión. Se estaba resbalando, no iba a aguantar por mucho tiempo, todo parcia perdido y justo cuando Perla estaba a punto de soltarse apareció su príncipe azul, y ese príncipe azul era nada más ni nada menos que Blu. Blu la había agarrado antes de que se cayera.

-Suéltame Blu, este es mi destino, yo tengo que morir sola, siempre voy a estar sola…-Dijo mientras lloraba de tristeza

-No te voy a soltar, tú nunca me abandonaste, me dijiste que estamos juntos en esto, ¿no?- Dijo Blu mientras veía a Perla fijamente.

En ese momento algo dentro de Perla se ilumino, ella dejo de llorar y vio fijamente a los ojos a Blu. Ella pensó mucho en todo lo que le había pasado junto con Blu, el era una ave tímida, nerd, y muy boba, el hacia cualquier cosa para impresionarla pero todo terminaba en un desastre. Perla se había dado cuenta eso, y no se enojaba con lo que hacia Blu, de hecho, se reía, no por como terminaba su show de cómo la iba a impresionar, sino porque él lo hacía por ella, poco a poco ella se estaba enamorando de Blu, ella lo sabía perfectamente, se lo podía decir, pero algo no la dejaba que lo dijera, no sabía que era pero se lo tenía que decir ahora o nunca. Tenía que decir que lo amaba, si no nunca se lo iba a decir… Ese momento era ahora.

-Blu yo te quería decir algo…-Dijo Perla mientras se empezaba a poner roja por lo que estaba a punto de decir

-¿Si que paso Perla?-Dijo Blu mientras la veía con curiosidad

-Bueno…. Yo te quería decir que yo…. Que yo...-Iba a decir Perla pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte movimiento del avión que hizo que se soltaran

Y ahí estaba Blu en el avión, viendo como su amada se caía directamente al mar. Tenía dos opciones Blu, una era quedarse en el avión y esperar a que el avión se estrellara y muriera solo. O tenía la opción de saltar por Perla y alcanzarla y aunque sea morir junto con ella… Era ahora o nunca.

_¡No! No puedo dejar que muera de esa manera, tengo que decidirme ahora, ¿Morir solo o morir junto con mi amada? Yo no puedo dejar que muera sola, no puedo dejar que se vaya no sin antes decirle que la amo demasiado, no me perdonaría si algo le ocurre, esta es mi decisión y no cambiare de idea. No la abandonare… eso es una promesa..._

Blu cerró sus ojos e hizo un salto de fe, se estaba dirigiendo hacia Perla, pero mientras estaba cayendo el estaba recordando todo lo que le había pasado, en como lo habían secuestrado desde que era un polluelo, sin duda alguna eso fue lo que cambio su vida por completo…

* * *

_**15 años antes… En alguna parte de la selva en Rio…**_

* * *

Estaba un guacamayo chiquito, era un polluelo, estaba dormido plácidamente en su cama de hojas, de repente se escucho una música buena, era Samba, las aves cantaban, y empezaban a bailar, mientras en el nido donde se encontraba nuestro polluelo favorito conocido como Blu, estaba todavía dormido, pero el ritmo de la samba empezó a controlarlo y empezó a mover su colita para la derecha y para la izquierda, bueno el caso es que estaba siguiendo el ritmo de la Samba, y después se paro y empezó a bailar al ritmo de la samba, se movía de aquí para allá bailando. Se veía que se estaba divirtiendo el pequeño Blu, llego hasta la entrada del nido y se quedo viendo como todas las aves bailaban y cantaban al sonar de la Samba. Después vio como una madre les enseñaba a sus hijos a volar, agarro a uno de sus hijos y lo aventó al fondo, Blu solo vio como el hijo se estaba cayendo y de repente empezaron a volar todos los hijos y se juntaron con su madre, el vio como volaban, sin duda era fácil que lo vieras, pero hacerlo era otra cosa. Blu se preparo para volar, abrió sus alas y el estaba dispuesto a volar libremente, el sentía el ritmo en su corazón… Pero para su mala suerte y para la mala suerte de todas las aves aparecieron jaulas y redes que empezaron a atraparlos, Blu solo veía como los estaban encerrando a todos, no los dejaban ni parpadear, Blu estaba aterrado, con miedo, no podía hacer nada excepto ver con terror como todas las aves eran encerradas… Blu estaba en la entrada de su nido, el solo estaba viendo, no quería estar encerrado junto con las demás aves, pero de repente unas aves pasaron volando junto con Blu e hicieron que se cayera, el intento volar pero fue en vano, el solo estaba aleteando pero no volaba y se estrello contra el piso. Blu estaba viendo su alrededor y lo único que veía era nada, solo veía los arbustos y los arboles y también se escuchaba el sonido de la selva, Blu se iba a mover pero un contrabandista lo capturo y se lo llevo junto con las otras aves. Después de unos cuantos minutos, Blu ya estaba encerrado en una jaula junto con las otras aves y ya estaban a bordo en un avión, al hombre le estaban pagando por su buena cacería que tuvo, cuando le terminaron de pagar el se subió a su avión y despego hacia un rumbo desconocido, nadie sabía hacia donde se dirigía, pero una cosa es segura, Blu estaba adentro y algo nuevo le estaba esperando a donde quiera que vaya….

* * *

_**12 horas después… En alguna parte de Estados Unidos…**_

* * *

Todas las aves ahora estaban en un camión directo a quien sabe dónde, pero lo más seguro era que el lugar a donde iban, iba a ser un lugar horrible. Todas estaban encerradas en cajas separadas, todas las aves tenían miedo, todas tenían miedo incluyendo al pobre Blu. El pobre Blu estaba aterrado, no sabía dónde estaba pero era seguro que donde quiera que él estuviera, estaba en un lugar donde hacía mucho frio… Estaba congelándose, tenía hambre, y tenía miedo, no sabía dónde estaba y lo peor de todo es que estaba solo…. Tenía sueño el pobre Blu, estaba cerrando sus ojos hasta que un fuerte movimiento lo agito y al parecer hizo que la caja donde estaba nuestro héroe Blu se cayera. Blu estaba confuso, no sabía dónde estaba, ni sabía donde se cayó, lo único que pudo notar era hielo, lo toco y se congelo y se fue a un extremo de la caja, el estaba congelándose y tenia sueño y hambre, lo único que quería hacer era estar casa… Y después oyó como alguien se estaba acercando a donde él estaba encerrado, abrieron su caja y lo único que pudo ver Blu fue a una niña con lentes, tenia pelo rejo y al parecer quería proteger a Blu, la niña quería agarrar a Blu pero él tenía miedo ya no confiaba en los humanos, el no quería que lo tocaran pero tenía bastante hambre y tenía mucho sueño y frio que no pudo aguantar la cálida sensación de las manos de la niña y termino rendido ante sus manos.

-Tranquilo, yo cuidare de ti ok?- Dijo la niña mientas abrazaba a Blu y lo ponía cerca de su mejilla

Ahí fue cuando Blu pudo ver que la niña no tenía intenciones en querer hacerle daño, y dejo que lo cuidara. Los 2 estuvieron felices por mucho tiempo, hasta que un día llego alguien que cambio toda su vida por completo….

* * *

**Y hasta aquí dejo mi capitulo de mi emocionante fic…**

**¿Qué les pareció el fic? ¿Bueno? ¿Horrible? O ¿Demasiado bueno? ¡Jajajaj ahí ustedes me avisan como quedo el fic con su review el cual yo lo leere con mucho gusto!**

**¿Descubrieron cual fue mi estrategia que use para este fic? Digan cual es y yo veré si le atinaron o no.**

**Bueno aquí me despido yo… ¿Se despide Max-Gunslinger! ¡Cuídense y los veré luego!**

**¡Chau chau!**

**No bueno con Rio 2… Todos ahí estamos echando polémica con Roberto y con el Padre de Perla… Pero no se han preguntado esto, ¿Por qué Charlie, el oso hormiguero, es mudo? Seguramente si se han preguntado pero no tienen una respuesta clara, ¿verdad? Yo tampoco tengo una respuesta lógica a esto… solo el tiempo nos lo dirá….**


End file.
